comme des enfants
by cordovan
Summary: ia hanya seorang anak kecil, di antara polesan distrik berkarat ini, seperti tetsuya.


"_Kenapa kau tak bicara?"_

Ia mendesis, tidak terlalu pelan untuk preferensi Tetsuya. Meskipun melodi berdenyar keluar dari radio redu redam mengelilingi mereka, dan suara tuktuk sol para pengunjung tidak pernah lenyap dan melebur. Untuk beberapa alasan, Tetsuya memilih untuk bungkam, walau sejak awal ia memang tak pernah seorang talkatif.

Hujan menggerus di luar, bunyi tetes-tetesan airnya menggema seperti bagaimana situasi ini seharusnya, kacau, namun Tetsuya hanya lebih mengerling singkat, tulang kering mengayun menaruh _chips _ke rak, bunyi kemeresek menjadi juru bicaranya.

"_Kau mendengarkanku."_

_Dan melihatmu._ Tetsuya hanya kembali melirik, ke ruang antara rak dan mantel bulu mahal dan sengaja tidak fokus ke mata pemiliknya, yang berbadai menuntut lebih kalau ia berlaku demikian. Tetsuya mengernyit, ketika privasinya tiba-tiba terancam dan tubuh pirang-kun menjorok lebih dekat kepadanya, beberapa inchi saja. Tetsuya beropsi merendah, melewati tangan yang mengurungnya, dan memanggil manajer.

* * *

><p>Namanya Kise Ryouta dan manajer menyuruhnya untuk membiarkan saja. Midorima memilih waktu itu untuk mencicil semua komplennya dengan cepat, begitu runtut, seakan ia tengah membaca teks tak kasatmata dan menyebut semua barang yang pernah Kise curi(ayahnya marah sekali, ia yang membayarnya, ayahnya yang menanggung semuanya tiap bulan, koreksi manajer).<p>

Tetsuya meraih gulungan struk dan mempermainkan ujungnya, mencoba mematri bayangan Kise yang mengendap-endap dan menyelusupkan benda-benda berlabel harga itu ke dalam jumpernya, namun gambar-gambar itu mempunyai kehendak lain; membentuk kalus bagaimana tangan itu supel dan begitu percaya diri tanpa sedikitpun urat tegang meraih mereka.

* * *

><p>Tetsuya memicing, untuk pintu Kombini menggeser membuka dan membawa bunyi <em>tuktuk<em> sol dan Kise, yang tak bergegas menuju konter, matanya berkeliling, menginspeksi, dan Tetsuya masih sempat untuk menunduk dan pura-pura sibuk me-list stock yang masuk.

Tidak sepeser pun Kise terlihat lebih tak berdaya dari seorang anak pengusaha terkaya di kota. Tetsuya bisa meraih beberapa urakan yang alami di kepalanya, namun caranya mematut diri dan bayangannya yang terpantul di kaca kombini hanya memberi klu akan bayang lain- mungkin pengawal semenjak ia baru bisa berjalan dan jenuh akan didikan moral yang keras. Tetsuya menembus tubuhnya yang jangkung dan sedikit berbungkuk, membayangkan beban berat di sana, di bawah hujaman musim dingin, dan mungkin di bawah atap rumahnya.

Ia melihat Kise keluar beberapa menit kemudian, selesai dengan keinginannya, Tetsuya tidak melewatkan sepasang mata menantang dan seakan menang bersama sekotak rokok curian yang sengaja dipamerkan sepanjang perjalanannya menuju pintu.

Tetsuya boleh saja berperangai kaku dan tidak banyak komentar, menurut orang, walaupun dengan seksama Tetsuya mendengarkan apa yang mereka maui; distrik ini seperti telah ditakdirkan tidak akan pernah lepas dari prasangka, selamanya. Kalau Kise ingin seorang menggeretnya ke polisi dan membuat malu seisi keluarganya, Tetsuya bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa mengutarakan maksudnya.

Tetsuya tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu dibenci.

* * *

><p>Hujan salju di luar, alunan mistis angin yang berhembus memberi kabar tentang jalanan yang tebal oleh salju dan derajat minus, membekukan. Temaram lampu bar lebih menjanjikan di waktu-waktu seperti ini, menawarkan kehangatan lebih.<p>

Setelah berhari-hari dalam warna kombini yang mencolok dan membosankan, dan dari balik kardusnya Tetsuya bisa melihat Kise, muram seperti pilihan warna sweater musim dingin dan mafelanya yang menggelap begitu kontras dengan pipinya yang terbakar oleh efek salju(ironis sekali, Tetsuya pikir). Kise meraih beberapa ramen dan menuju kasir. Tetsuya menahan untuk menelan ludahnya, ketika Kise membuka dompetnya dengan jujur.

Mungkin ini berkorelasi dengan memar ungu di bawah matanya, bekas darah di ujung bibirnya, dan terlebih dari semua itu, Tetsuya hanya dapat mengira-ngira suatu impuls Kise belakangan hanya temporer belaka, dan obsesi itu kini bertitik pada tinjunya, dan mungkin kakinya, dan kukunya. Atau mungkin, sesuatu yang lebih besar terjadi di rumahnya.

Tetsuya tidak pernah bertanya.

* * *

><p>Ketika ia lebih muda, di hari-hari dimana Tetsuya lebih naif, lebih berpikir tentang yang indah dan tidak mengerti eksistensi bagaimana seorang bisu akan bertahan di distrik penuh polesan ini-<p>

-waktu tergelincir dari tangannya seperti marbel, mengendap-endap, tak pernah ia sadari.

Dan membawakannya kolase yang hanya hidup ketika matahari telah berlalu; oranye ke hitam, berjulai-julai spiral nikotin(yang mengendap di kerah, di mulut dan gigi, benak mereka padam), bocah-bocah jauh dari umur yang berevolusi menjadi senonoh dan butuh sedikit pukulan agar ingat rumah, wangi dosa pekerja malam itu untuk gaji yang akan mereka terima, meskipun mendung hati mereka oleh rasa bersalah, beberapa tidak.

Tidak ada tempat dari semua himpitan itu untuk teman-temannya belajar gerakan tangan dan simbol-simbol itu, sebagai ganti untuk berbicara kepada Tetsuya. Tidak ada yang pernah bersuka rela.

Waktu terus menerus bergelincir, tidak pernah menengok, tidak pernah jeda untuk bernapas.

Kise bukan pengecualian; matanya yang pirang bisa saja menggelap berbadai seperti mendung di luar, dan apapun yang berefek pada biru dan ungu yang semakin bertumpuk pada wajahnya(Tetsuya menghitung, tanpa sadari ia menghitung dan kehilangan angka-angkanya), tubuhnya yang mungkin kram karena dingin berhari-hari tidur di bangku luar kombini.

Ia hanya korban yang lain, dengan kasus spesifik lain pula, Tetsuya hanya bisa ikut campur sebatas menaruh cangkir kopi hangat di tiap pagi yang penuh salju, di dalam dingin yang menggeretak tulang, dan menghilang sebelum Kise bangun.

Ketika ia selesai berberes dan mendapati bangku luar itu tak berpenghuni, cangkir kosong itu memberinya kemungkinan untuk bercangkir-cangkir yang lain, di hari-hari esok. Mungkin ia hanya berpikir positif. Toh, tetap saja, Tetsuya membawanya masuk untuk ia cuci.

* * *

><p>Hari berganti hari mengantarkan cangkir kopi yang variatif, beberapa dengan krimer, dengan gula dan dari situ Tetsuya tahu Kise lebih suka kopinya hitam pekat. Ia tidak pernah lagi menggantinya dengan yang lain, merasa sedikit puas ketika tahu isinya selalu habis.<p>

Tetsuya selalu menaruh cangkirnya di sana, setiap pagi, dan tidak bermaksud apapun, walaupun permukaannya yang licin berhenti bergetar seminggu yang lalu. Sudah seminggu sejak isinya terakhir kosong. .

* * *

><p>Hujannya tidak pernah mereda. Kombini waktu itu sepi, dari pengunjung dan suara-suara sol sepatu mereka yang khas, ketika sesuatu seperti siluet bergerak di luar jendela. Tetsuya menarik diri keluar.<p>

Ada banyak orang- mata-mata orang-orang berseragam keamanan itu terasa dingin, seperti bersahabat baik dengan hal yang menyedihkan, seperti salju, mobil mereka terpakir di belakang. Kise muncul di antara mereka, terlihat lepas dari beban tak kasat mata di tiap bahunya, di tiap senyumnya, yang terang membuatnya bertahun-tahun lebih muda di antara orang-orang tua berkarat itu, tertatih-tatih sembari polisi itu mengiringinya menuju bangku. Tangannya yang lunglai berborgol meraih cangkir kopi itu, darah di sekujur jemarinya, dan mengelusnya seksama, berharga, seperti janji terakhir kali(_aku akan kembali_), dan menenggak isinya sekaligus.

_Ah. Keinginannya sudah tercapai, _pikir Tetsuya, merasakan bibirnya menggurat senyum tipis, mematri punggung Kise yang rilekss menjauh, dan menelan semuanya. Lampu mobil menjadi siluet aurora di antara salju, yang melaju, ke titik-titik terjauh musim dingin, membawa Kise pergi.

Tetsuya mengambil cangkir itu, dan bergegas masuk, bersama seulas janji akan membuatkannya kopi lagi setelah Kise keluar dari jeruji besi.

.

.

_akhir2 ini saya ke kombini mulu jadi temanya ini melulu haha_

_knb oleh fujimaki tadatoshi_


End file.
